Promessas
by Mparaizo
Summary: Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. Isso pode se tornar um péssimo hábito e levar a consequências dolorosas. Foi o que Gaara descobriu.


Sou um solitário, pois quando vejo os outros percebo que sou diferente. Minhas noites são duras e terríveis, mas nelas eu texto meus valores. Não são simples valores estéticos, mas sim valores completos (resistência, superação, persistência, força...). Por mais que eu tente fazer amigos, as pessoas me abandonam. O que sou? Qual o motivo da minha existência?  
Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, minha existência é prova que conseguirei sair desta noite e superar a solidão.

XXX

Ino, Temari e Kankuro estavam jantando. Já tinha se tornado comum Gaara não participar das refeições por estar trabalhando, mas Ino não estava preocupada. Ela sorria feliz enquanto contava aos cunhados os planos dos dois.

-Ino, você vai adorar o lugar. - Temari fala sorrindo. Gaara e Ino iriam passar uns dias em uma vila à beira mar. Os irmãos possuíam uma casa lá, herança do pai deles. Ino sorri para a cunhada. -Que bom, estou ansiosa para ir para lá.

-E quando vocês vão?

-Amanhã. Gaara quer sair logo cedo para aproveitarmos bastante. - A loira fala sorrindo e os outros dois sorriram também. Sabiam o quanto era importante aquela viagem para o casal. Os dois estavam enfrentando uma crise e precisavam passar um tempo á sós.

Gaara chega nesse momento e senta ao lado da esposa beijando o rosto dela. Ino sorri para ele e o beija. - Já está tudo pronto para a nossa viagem. Poderemos sair bem cedo, como você quer.

O rapaz a olha sério e Ino para de sorrir. Já conhecia aquela expressão. - Ino, sinto muito, mas teremos que adiar nossa viagem, surgiu um imprevisto. - A sala fica silenciosa, apenas se ouvia o som do relógio. Ino olha para Gaara sem acreditar, depois levanta, derrubando a cadeira e se retira do local, zangada.

Gaara a observa sair em silêncio. Temari e Kankuro o olhavam com expressão reprovadora. - Gaara, como pôde?

-Não pude fazer nada, Temari. Terumi mandou uma mensagem marcando a reunião para daqui três dias. - Ele vê que os irmãos o olhavam zangados e levanta indo atrás da esposa.

Temari e Kankuro se olham, apreensivos. - Essa com certeza será a gota d'água para ela. Duvido que Ino o perdoe desta vez. - Kankuro concorda com a irmã. Estava cansando de ver a cunhada triste e magoada com as falhas do marido.

Gaara chega ao quarto deles e entra, encontrando Ino sentada na cama. Ela olhava para o chão e sua tristeza era visível.

-Ino, desculpe, não foi possível mudar a data da reunião. - Ele fala, já sabendo de antemão que ela não o desculparia de imediato. - Iremos para a praia quando eu voltar. Prometo. - Ele fala e ela se levanta, encarando-o triste.

-Você sempre diz isso, você promete que passaremos um tempo junto, mas depois acontece algo que o obriga a quebrar a promessa. Estou cansada disso. Se você for para a Vila da Nevoa, não me encontrará aqui quando voltar.

Gaara se assusta com a ameaça. Ino sempre chorava e ficava magoada por alguns dias, depois o desculpava. Ela nunca dissera que iria embora.

-Você não está falando sério. Sabe que eu tenho que ir, essa aliança é importante para Suna. São aliados poderosos e bem localizados. - Gaara fala olhando-a firme.

-Eu já disse Gaara, se for para a Vila da Nevoa, será a última vez que me verá. Não vou ficar novamente aqui esperando que você note que eu existo e resolva me dedicar um pouco do seu tempo. - Ela cruza os braços, tensa. -Estou cansada de ser tratada como se fosse uma peça de mobília ou um brinquedo que você deixa de lado quando enjoa. Se você for para a Vila da Névoa, não me encontrará aqui na volta.

-Ino seja razoável, o que você está me pedindo é impossível, não posso cancelar essa reunião assim em cima da hora e sem motivo justo. - Gaara andava pelo quarto nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Cumprir a promessa que me fez é um motivo justo. -Ela fala com os olhos marejados. Gaara percebe que ela estava quase chorando e se cala. Ela não deixava de ter razão. Ino se aproxima da janela, sem ver nada. Seu corpo estremecia com os soluços que ela tentava conter sem sucesso.

Gaara se aproxima dela, abraçando-a. - Me perdoe. Será a última vez, eu prometo.

Ela o empurra. -Será mesmo a última vez, pois eu não estarei aqui quando você voltar dessa maldita e estúpida reunião.

Os irmão dele ouviam a discussão, tensos. Como Temari previra, Ino não perdoaria Gaara daquela vez. - Se ela for embora, será o fim do casamento deles e eu não posso criticá-la. -Kankuro fala triste e Temari concorda. - Com certeza, Gaara tem se dedicado demais á essas alianças, sei que elas são importantes, mas ele deveria reservar um tempo para Ino.

As discussões tinham se tornado uma rotina entre o jovem casal. Há meses, Gaara participava de várias reuniões, viajando muito. Nunca ficava muito tempo em Suna. Ele estava formalizando as alianças firmadas durante o último conflito. Mas isso o obrigava a se separar da esposa e para compensar ele começara a fazer promessas de passarem um tempo juntos. Promessas que ele nunca conseguia cumprir.

Os atritos começaram no aniversário da loira, quando Gaara marcara uma reunião na Vila da Pedra, esquecendo a data. Ele só se lembrara quando já estava na vila aliada. Tinha ficado agoniado e a procurara assim que chegara a Suna. Kankuro ficara com pena de Ino quando a vira. Ela estava arrasada e muito magoada. Gaara ficara muito chateado e depois de muito insistir, ela o perdoara, e ele a convidara para jantarem fora no dia seguinte, mas ficara preso em uma reunião com o conselho, deixando-a esperando em casa.

Penalizado, Kankuro a convencera a ir ao restaurante com ele e fora assim que ele conhecera melhor a esposa do irmão. Tornaram-se amigos e ele sempre acabava consolando a cunhada toda vez que Gaara a deixava na mão.

-Você tinha dito que essa reunião seria marcada para depois de nossa viagem. -Ela fala de costas para ele. - Droga, Gaara, você prometeu. - Agora sua voz saíra soluçante.

-Eu tentei, Ino. Mas Terumi já tinha um compromisso agendado. - Ele explica.

-Você também. - Ela senta na cama, abraçando as pernas. Encosta a cabeça nos joelhos e tenta controlar o choro. - Você tinha prometido, disse que não desmarcaria dessa vez.

Gaara senta na cama e fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. Estava exausto, tinha trabalhado até tarde naquela semana, para deixar seu trabalho em dia e poder viajar com Ino sem problemas. Também estava ansioso para ficar um tempo a sós com a esposa. Ele ouvia os soluços dela e se sente muito mal com tudo aquilo. Abre os olhos e a chama com carinho.

-Ino, vamos fazer assim. Você vai para a praia com uma escolta e depois da reunião eu irei me encontrar com você.

-Esqueça. Provavelmente vai acontecer algo que vai impedi-lo de me encontrar e eu vou ficar sozinha lá, assim como fico sozinha aqui. - Ela responde sem levantar a cabeça. - Eu prometo que irei, Ino.

Ela levanta a cabeça e ele vê que ela está muito magoada. -Pare. Chega de me fazer promessas. Estou farta delas. Você promete, promete, mas nunca cumpri. Se tornou um hábito. Não suporto mais ser tratada dessa forma. Se você for para a Vila da Névoa eu voltarei para Konoha.

-Ino, não faça assim. Você sabia que seria difícil. - Ele levanta da cama e a olha tentando argumentar. Ela desvia o olhar. - Sim, eu sabia que seria difícil, mas não imaginei que seria impossível. Para mim chega, já ficou claro quais são suas prioridades. E eu não estou entre elas.

-Não diga isso. Sabe o quanto você é importante para mim. - Ele fala com carinho e passa a mão pelos cabelos dela. Se sentia mal cada vez que quebrava uma promessa que fazia á ela. Ino empurra a mão dele e se levanta, abrindo o guarda roupa. Ela pega a camisola e depois entra no banheiro pegando seus artigos de toalete. Ele fica olhando sem entender. Ela então se dirige para a porta. - Aonde você vai?

-Vou dormir no quarto de hospedes, não quero que você me acorde quando sair. Adeus, Gaara. - Ela sai batendo a porta com raiva, sem lhe dar tempo de detê-la. Gaara chega a por a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas para. O que ia adiantar ir atrás dela? Não poderia fazer o que ela queria, não podia cancelar a reunião. Ele senta na cama, sem saber o que fazer.

Entendia a magoa dela, Ino estava com a razão. Ele não agia daquela forma por que queria. Ele solta um suspiro. Se pudesse mandaria uma mensagem para a Mizukage e diria que não poderia estar na Vila da Névoa na data solicitada, mas ele não podia fazer isso.

Ele levanta, iria tentar falar com ela. Ele olha em volta, aquele era o quarto deles. Ele a deixara a vontade para mudar a decoração como queria e ficara espantado ao ver o quanto ela o deixara diferente. Ela colocara cortinas, tapetes, colchas e almofadas e tornara o ambiente mais bonito e aconchegante. Ele gostava de chegar em casa e encontrá-la ali a sua espera. Ela sempre o recebia com carinho, perguntava do seu dia, lhe fazia uma massagem. Era sempre receptiva e amorosa.

Ele sai do quarto e caminha até o quarto de hospedes, tenta entrar, mas descobre que a porta está trancada. Ele bate e a chama baixo, sem receber resposta. Volta a chamá-la várias vezes e fica claro que ela não iria abrir a porta. Ele se sente derrotado. Sabia que estava errado. Ela era importante demais para ele, porém ele não conseguia demonstrar isso. Pelo contrário, com suas atitudes ele a afastara.

Ino estava sentada na cama. Tinha ouvido Gaara chamá-la, mas não o atendera. Estava magoada demais. Estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Ele e os irmãos saiam em viagens e ela ficava ali sem ter ninguém com quem conversar por vários dias. Quando ele voltava ficava preso em várias reuniões, chegando tarde todos os dias. Eles mal se viam. Aquilo já tinha se tornado insuportável. Eles estavam afastados um do outro. Estava tudo acabado, iria para Konoha no dia seguinte. Ela deita, mas não consegue dormir.

Gaara levanta cedo no dia seguinte. Não tinha conseguido dormir. Estava acostumado a sentir o corpo da esposa junto ao dele. Ele olha em volta. O quarto parecia grande demais sem a presença dela. Ele se prepara e depois sai. Iria tentar falar com ela novamente.

Ino estava acordada e ouve Gaara chamá-la, mas ignora. Não queria falar com ele, não queria ouvir novas promessas que ele não iria cumprir. Depois de alguns minutos ela ouve os passos dele se afastando. Depois ouve a voz dos irmãos dele e a porta abrindo. Ino se aproxima da janela e olha para a rua lá embaixo. Ela vê os três parados na frente da casa. A escolta já esperava por eles.

Gaara olha para cima e vê a silhueta dela recortada contra a luz na janela. Ele fica parado apenas observando-a. Kankuro também olha e vê a cunhada. Ele coloca a mão no ombro de Gaara. -Ainda há tempo de você desistir. Fique e lute por ela.

Gaara nega com a cabeça e dá as costas para a casa, seguindo em direção ao portão. Sentia uma grande dor no peito. Sabia que iria perder a única mulher que amara.

Kankuro e Temari se olham e depois o seguem. Sabiam que o irmão estava cometendo um grave erro, mas não podiam fazer nada além de segui-lo.

Ino vê Gaara se afastando e abafa um soluço. Ainda tinha alimentado uma tênue esperança de que ele mudaria de ideia na última hora e demonstraria alguma consideração por ela. Ma se enganara. Ela deixa o corpo escorregar até cair deitada no chão e chora desesperada. Estava tudo acabado. Era o fim. Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser ir embora. Ele não se importava com ela. Ino fica ali chorando por um longo tempo. Depois, com esforço, levanta e caminha até o quarto deles.

Ela pega sua velha e surrada mochila e guarda dentro apenas as roupas que trouxera. Ela olha para o guarda roupas e vê dezenas de peças penduradas, roupas caras e elegantes que ele lhe dera de presente naqueles meses em que estiveram casados e que ela nunca tivera oportunidade de usar. Não as levaria, não queria ficar se prendendo a lembranças. Tinha que ser forte e esquecer Gaara para sempre. Deixa um bilhete de despedida e sai.

Duas horas depois da partida do marido, ela saia sem se despedir de ninguém. Não havia ninguém ali que se importasse com ela. Os empregados nunca lhe dirigiam a palavra, eram educados e gentis, mas distantes. Ela anda devagar até o portão que estava trancado. Dois ninjas que se encontravam ali a reconhecem e abrem o portão imediatamente, sem perguntarem nada. Ela era a esposa do Kazekage e eles não queriam problemas com Gaara.

Rápida Ino avança em direção á sua vila e se afasta do único homem que amara em sua vida. Estava com o coração partido, mas iria superar. Em Konoha ela estaria entre amigos que a queriam bem e com o tempo ela esqueceria Gaara.

XXX

A reunião já estava no fim. Mais uma aliança firmada. Gaara estava exausto, mas partiria para Suna ainda naquele dia. Queria falar com Ino e se desculpar. Iriam para a praia e nada nem ninguém iria impedi-lo desta vez. Tentava não pensar na possibilidade dela ter cumprido a ameaça e ido embora.

-Gaara, Onoki mandou uma mensagem, ele gostaria que você fosse para a Vila da Pedra, antes de voltar a Suna. Ele precisa muito falar com você. - Terumi fala sorrindo para o jovem Kazekage. Temari solta um suspiro, queria voltar para Suna, estava preocupada com a cunhada.

Gaara olha para Terumi e nega com a cabeça. - Não será possível, eu tenho um compromisso importante. - Temari e Kankuro se olham sem acreditar. Será que Gaara tinha aprendido a lição? Mas podia ser tarde demais para isso. Terumi concorda com a cabeça e não toca mais no assunto. Eles se despedem e os irmãos Sabaku partem para Suna.

Iam a toda velocidade, Gaara tinha pressa de chegar á sua vila, á sua casa. Queria ver a esposa e pedir desculpas, implorar se fosse necessário. Precisava convencê-la a perdoá-lo. Não iria mais cancelar seus compromissos com ela. Ino passaria ser a maior prioridade em sua vida.

Eles chegam á Suna no final do dia seguinte. Ele sobe as escadas correndo e entra no seu quarto, encontrando-o vazio. Ele olha em volta, havia coisas dela em todo o cômodo e a principio ele sente um grande alivio. Ela não partiria sem levar suas coisas. Ele a procura pela casa e não a encontra em nenhum lugar. Ino nunca saia de casa e ele começa a se sentir agoniado. Volta ao quarto e percebe que as coisas dela que estavam ali eram apenas aquelas que ele lhe havia dado de presente.

Encontra a mochila cara que lhe havia dado logo que eles chegaram a Suna. Ele olha em volta e não encontra a mochila velha e feia que ela tinha. Nem as roupas antigas dela. Nada do que ela havia trazido estava ali.

Temari entra no quarto do irmão, triste. A empregada lhe dissera que Ino tinha saído de Suna no mesmo dia que eles e não tinha voltado. Ela encontra o irmão sentado na cama com um papel dobrado na mão e uma expressão de imensa tristeza no rosto.

-Gaara. - Ela o chama e espera que o irmão a olhe, depois continua. - Ino partiu, Gaara. Voltou para Konoha no mesmo dia que nós viajamos.

-Ela não levou nada que eu lhe dei de presentes. Roupas, joias, perfumes. Esta tudo aqui. - Temari olha em volta e vê que ele tinha razão. -Ela me deixou uma mensagem. - Ele abre e começa a ler.

"_Gaara,_

_Estou farta de tudo isso, não aguento mais ficar sozinha. Essa solidão está acabando comigo, está me matando lentamente. Nem sei mais se você ainda me quer ou se está apenas acostumado á minha companhia. Você colocou uma grande distância entre nós e não me resta alternativa além de ir embora._

_Não estou levando nada do que é seu. Nem os presentes que me deu mais com a finalidade de aplacar sua consciência do que me agradar realmente. Eu não queria roupas, eu não queria joias. Eu só queria você, só você e seu amor. Mas isso foi à única coisa que você me negou. _

_Espero que você encontre alguém que não se importe em dividi-lo com o mundo inteiro, eu sou egoísta demais para aceitar ficar em segundo plano. Vou tentar esquecê-lo como você parece ter me esquecido. Não precisará mais se preocupar em fazer promessas que nunca teve a intenção de cumprir._

_Espero que a sua viagem até a vila da Névoa tenha sido proveitosa pelo menos. Sei que você é um administrador competente e dedicado. Talvez se tivesse tratado nosso amor com a mesma dedicação que trata o seu trabalho as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. _

_Por favor, não me procure. Eu quero esquecê-lo, eu preciso esquecê-lo. Preciso de uma nova vida, de um novo amor. Um amor que não me cause tanta mágoa e desespero como este que eu tentei viver ao seu lado. _

_Não tenho mais nada a dizer-lhe que já não tenha dito antes, então me despeço._

_Adeus._

_Ino."_

Ele fecha os olhos e sente uma profunda tristeza. Ela partira, podia perceber a magoa e o ressentimento dela em cada palavra escrita naquela mensagem. Sabia que a perdera. Ele não soubera mantê-la ao seu lado. Entendia o que ela dissera sobre os presentes. Cada vez que ele quebrava uma promessa, comprava coisas caras para ela. Pensava que assim ela o perdoaria mais fácil, porém agora via que cometera um erro. Ele nunca a vira usando nenhuma das roupas ou das joias que ele lhe dera. Nunca saiam de casa para que ela tivesse oportunidade de usá-las. Sempre que ele a convidava para saírem algo acontecia e ele tinha que cancelar.

Ino queria apenas amor e carinho. Queria um pouco de atenção. Ela só queria ele lhe dedicasse um pouco do seu tempo. Ele abre os olhos e vê Kankuro encostado na parede, encarando-o.

-O que você pretende fazer agora? -O rapaz pergunta. - Não sei, na verdade eu tinha esperança de que ela não fizesse isso.

-Você achou que ela não cumpriria a promessa? - Kankuro pergunta sarcástico e Gaara estreita os olhos e o irmão continua. -Bem, eu no seu lugar ia atrás dela. - Ele solta um suspiro, já tinha pensado nisso, mas achava que não iria adiantar.

Gaara solta um suspiro. - Kankuro, quero ficar sozinho. - Kankuro dá de ombros e sai do quarto. Não sentia pena do irmão. Tanto ele quanto Temari já o tinham aconselhado várias vezes a mudar seu comportamento com Ino. Eles já esperavam que a loira tomasse aquela atitude.

Gaara deita e solta um gemido. Sentia uma dor intensa no peito. Queria que ela estivesse ali. Sabia que precisava dela. Ino era essencial em sua vida. Ele devia ter prestado mais atenção á ela. Agora era tarde.

XXX

Gaara levanta, não tinha dormido nada naquela noite. Estava decidido a ir buscar sua esposa. Pediria perdão de joelhos se fosse preciso. Não podia perdê-la. Olha para a aliança em seu dedo, nunca dissera a ela o quanto o casamento deles era importante para ele. O quanto sentia sua falta, quando não estavam juntos.

Ele manda uma mensagem para sua escolta e sai do quarto pronto para viajar e encontra os irmãos na mesa do café. Eles veem que ele não usava o traje de Kazekage e levava uma mochila nas mãos e sorriem. Gaara iria buscar Ino. Ele sorri também. - Kankuro, estou saindo em férias como havia combinado com minha esposa. Vou até Konoha buscá-la e a levarei para a praia. Vocês dois devem assumir a administração da vila. Não me procurem por nada, estarei apenas à disposição de Ino nos próximos dias. - Ele fecha os olhos por alguns instantes. -Espero que ela me perdoe.

Batidas na porta atraem a atenção dos três irmãos e a empregada entra acompanhada por um gennin da Areia que entrega uma mensagem para Gaara. - Acabou de chegar, veio da Vila da Pedra e é urgente. - Temari e Kankuro se olham, tristes. Com certeza Onoki estava exigindo a presença de Gaara. O ruivo pega o papel e o entrega para Kankuro, sem abrir. - Por favor, resolva isso da forma que achar melhor. Eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer. Preciso salvar meu casamento.

-Pode deixar, mandarei uma mensagem a Onoki. - Kankuro fala sorrindo. Enfim, Gaara tinha entendido o que Ino queria. O ruivo agradece e sai em seguida.

XXX

Ino molhava as plantas nos vasos na floricultura. O lugar estava lindo. Ela passara os últimos dias limpando e arrumando o local para reabri-lo. Tinha falado com Tsunade e a Hokage tinha concordado com seu retorno á vila. Ela tinha ficado chateada em saber que o casamento dela tinha terminado, mas não pudera deixar de dar razão a jovem.

Fazia uma semana que ela estava em Konoha e depois de uns dias descansando, ela decidira recomeçar sua vida sem Gaara. Iria esquecê-lo, apesar do amor que sentia por ele. Ela ouve o sino anunciando a entrada de um cliente e olha para a porta, ficando estática em seguia. Gaara estava parado olhando para a esposa.

-O que faz aqui? Eu disse que não queria vê-lo mais. Vá embora agora mesmo. - Ela fala zangada, seu coração estava disparado e ela sentia as mãos úmidas. Não esperava vê-lo de novo, pelo menos não tão cedo. Tinha dito na carta que não era para ele procurá-la e esperava que ele atendesse seu pedido.

Gaara olha em volta. A floricultura estava muito bonita. Fora ali que ele a conhecera em uma de suas visitas á Konoha. Depois, toda a vez que ele vinha à vila da Folha ia vê-la, fora assim que eles começaram a namorar e seis meses depois se casaram e ele a levara para Suna. Ela nunca tinha estado lá antes e estranhara tudo, mas queria viver ao lado dele e tentara se adaptar.

-Ino, preciso que me ouça. - Ele fala baixo e a olha com carinho. Era visível a mágoa e o abatimento da esposa. - Sei que a magoei e a feri, e que não mereço seu perdão. Mas se me der uma chance tudo será diferente.

- Mais uma promessa? - Ela pergunta com a voz ressentida. - Desculpe, mas o tempo das promessas vazias acabaram.

-Não é uma promessa. Não lhe farei mais promessas, de agora em diante eu vou dar mais atenção a você, á nós. Nosso casamento será a maior prioridade de minha vida. - Ela o ignora e volta a trabalhar no arranjo de rosas vermelhas que estava fazendo. Ele solta um suspiro e pega no queixo dela, levantando seu rosto para ele. - Por favor, Ino, pelo menos me ouça.

-Por quê? Você nunca me ouviu, nunca prestou atenção em mim. - Ela fala, triste. - Eu esperei que você percebesse que eu estava ali, que eu precisava de você. Que eu vivia solitária naquela casa, mas você nunca percebeu isso. - Ela abaixa a cabeça e uma lágrima cai sobre o buquê.

- Eu nunca tinha passado meu aniversário sozinha antes. Quando você me disse que iria viajar eu achei que era parte de uma surpresa, que você estava fingido que tinha esquecido a data, mas quando eu o vi pronto para sair, percebi que você realmente não lembrava que era meu aniversário. Meus amigos nunca haviam esquecido a data e eu não pude acreditar que justamente você tinha feito aquilo.

-Fiquei desesperado quando me lembrei. Apavorado que você estivesse me odiando, assim que a reunião terminou, voltei correndo para Suna e quando a vi me senti um lixo. Você estava arrasada.- Ele fala chateado, ainda não se perdoara pelo fato. - Eu sei que errei. Sei que lhe fiz mal, lhe fiz sofrer. Estou muito arrependido e só posso dizer que quero que as coisas sejam diferentes daqui para frente. Se você me perdoar, quero cuidar do nosso amor e do nosso casamento, como você merece. Me dê mais uma chance de lhe provar que nós podemos ser felizes.

-Eu sei que podemos ser felizes. - Ela grita e levanta a cabeça, em seus olhos havia um brilho de raiva. - Eu sempre soube. Quando nos casamos eu me sentia feliz, me sentia amada. Logo que chegamos á Suna, vi que tudo era tão diferente do que eu conhecia e eu pensei que você ficaria ao meu lado. Que me ajudaria a me adaptar, mas eu mal o via. Não chegamos nem a ter uma lua de mel, porque você não tinha tempo. Foi a primeira promessa que você quebrou.

-Eu sei, meu amor e é por isso que quero que me poder fazer tudo o que tínhamos combinado, tudo o que planejamos. Estou aqui em férias, para ficar com você e fazermos o que você quiser.

-E depois que acabarem as férias? - Ela pergunta e ele a olha. -Você voltará para seu trabalho, suas reuniões e suas viagens. E eu voltarei a ficar sozinha e infeliz naquela casa.

Ele entende o que ela queria dizer. -Ino, não posso abandonar minha vila, também gostaria de ficar mais tempo ao seu lado. Estava ansioso por essas férias, para podermos ficar juntos sem interrupções. Não sei como será depois, só posso dizer que faria o que estiver ao meu alcance para ficarmos juntos o máximo de tempo possível.

-Então nada mudou. -Ino olha para ele. -Vá embora Gaara, por favor, não há futuro para nós, me deixe esquecê-lo. - Ele vê duas lágrimas descendo pelo rosto dela e abaixa a cabeça. Deveria fazer o que ela lhe pedia, ir embora e permitir que ela fosse feliz com alguém que a amasse como ela merecia. Ele solta um suspiro. - É isso mesmo que quer? -Ela confirma com a cabeça, sem olhar para ele. -Está bem, voltarei para Suna e lhe darei o divórcio. Eu quero muito vê-la feliz, Ino. Eu a amo e quero a sua felicidade. - Ele fala e sai sem se despedir. Voltaria para Suna sem sua esposa. Teria que aprender a viver sem ela.

Ele sai da floricultura e encontra com Sakura perto dali. Eles conversam durante alguns minutos e depois ele caminha até o hotel onde costumava ficar hospedado antes de conhecer Ino e passar a ficar na casa dela. Rapidamente ele faz o seu registro e entra no quarto, pensando na esposa. Tudo o que ela dissera sobre a vida deles era verdade. Ele a levara para Suna e a abandonara em sua casa. Nunca lhe dava atenção, ou lhe dedicava um pouco do seu tempo. Somente lhe fazia promessas e lhe dava presentes caros. E ela já estava cansada disso, ela merecia ser feliz e receber carinho e amor, merecia um tratamento melhor do que ele vinha lhe dispensando.

XXX

Ino ainda chorava. Ela amava Gaara, mas não podia continuar vivendo aquela situação. Ela ouve o sino da porta tocando novamente e levanta os olhos para ver sua amiga Sakura entrando na floricultura. A kunoichi de cabelos rosa se aproxima e a olha. -Cruzes, você está horrível.

-Obrigada, Sakura. Você fez com que eu me sentisse muito melhor. - Ino responde irritada e a outra ri. -Eu vi Gaara saindo daqui. Vocês fizeram as pazes? - Sakura pergunta, sentando no balcão á espera da resposta.

-Não, ele vai voltar para Suna e me dar o divórcio. - A outra a olha sorrindo. - É sério? Vocês vão se separar mesmo? - Ino confirma e Sakura se levanta e anda em direção á porta, para surpresa de Ino. -Aonde você vai?

-Até o hotel, posso imaginar como aquele ruivo lindo deve estar precisando de consolo. Vou lá ver se posso fazer algo para deixá-lo mais feliz e relaxado. -Ino ouve aquilo sem acreditar. - Que atrevimento é esse? Gaara é meu marido.

-Não mais. Você mesmo disse que vão se divorciar. Isso quer dizer que ele está disponível de novo e desta vez eu vou seduzi-lo, antes que outra mulher apareça. Afinal ele é lindo, jovem e rico. E, além disso, é o Kazekage. Não vai demorar a aparecer uma mulher que não se importe em dividi-lo com Suna durante o dia, desde que possa tê-lo em sua cama a noite. E se for uma ninja esperta, irá com ele nas viagens fazendo parte da escolta. E lhe dará filhos, muitos filhos. Até mais, Ino, obrigada por ter deixado Gaara livre novamente. - Sakura está saindo da floricultura, quando é puxada de volta. - Pode parar, Gaara é meu marido e nenhuma espertalhona vai fisgá-lo. - Ela tira o avental e joga no rosto de Sakura. -Cuide da floricultura para mim.

Ela sai e Sakura fica rindo. Sabia que a amiga não aceitaria ser trocada. Ela senta no balcão e espera, tinha marcado de se encontrar com Sasuke ali e ele deveria estar chegando.

XXX

Ele estava no banho quando ouve a porta do quarto abrir. Veste o roupão saindo do banheiro em seguida. Assim que chega ao quarto, ele para e fica olhando sem acreditar. Ino estava deitada na cama dele, apenas de lingerie. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não vou deixar nenhuma idiota fisgá-lo. Você é meu marido e vai continuar sendo. - Ele a ouve sem acreditar. - Do que você está falando? - Ela o olha e se levanta, abraçando-o. - Eu disse que você é meu marido e vai continuar sendo. Vamos aproveitar as nossas férias sem interrupções.

Ele a olha ainda sem entender? - Ino, você tem certeza do que quer?

-Eu quero você, somos casados e eu não vou deixá-lo. Pode passar o dia cuidando de Suna, desde que passe as noites comigo e vamos deixar algo bem claro, a partir de agora eu irei com você em todas as suas viagens. Sou uma ninja e posso fazer parte da escolta. E vamos ter filhos, assim não me sentirei sozinha. - Ela fala decidida e ele sorri. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas pelo jeito, Sakura tinha convencido Ino a aceitá-lo de volta como dissera que faria. Ele puxa Ino para seus braços e a beija, pegando-a no colo e colocando-a na cama.

-Amanhã partiremos para a praia para nossa lua de mel. Ficaremos um mês inteiro lá. E depois voltaremos para nossa casa. - Ela fala e ele concorda, concordaria com tudo o que ela dissesse. Ele volta a beijá-la, estavam juntos novamente e ele não lhe faria mais promessas. A partir de agora ele cumpriria as promessas já feitas e se dedicaria a fazê-la feliz. Esse foi o acordo que fizera com Sakura, ela o ajudaria desde que ele fizesse Ino feliz e a mantivesse em Konoha. Sakura não tinha gostado nada da ideia de ter a loira de volta á Konoha livre e solteira, justamente agora que Sasuke também voltara, mas essa é outra história.


End file.
